


Breaking Bonds

by NighttimeWarrior7



Series: I Scream but you don't....hear [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Evil Morgana (Merlin), Graphic Description, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I'm Sorry, Lancelot's still dead, Other, Rescue Missions, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, as descriptive as I can be while writing this on my school's google account, freya is in this sortive, plot resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior7/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior7
Summary: Merlin goes out to gather herbs for Gaius and instead finds a few of Morgana's men.





	1. CHAPTER 1:

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing this for my friend’s and I was hoping if I start publishing it as fanfic it'll motivate me to do so. But pretty much I took out a few characters from the source and change the name etc,( and changed it from the original work to fanfic). I had a great time writing this. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please give constructive criticism

Merlin slipped out of the castle, heading to the forest for a few agrimonies it was nearly dark by then, but then again he shouldn't have put it off. He adjusted his satchel and started walking. Nearly thirty minutes he paused, listening to the muffled sound of voices stiffing as the grew nearer. Scanning the forest; slipping into a denser part. Opening his palm Merlin willed a small sphere of light appeared, taking in a deep breath he waited as the group went by.  
hiding in the shadows of the underbrush listening to the conversation taking place. “-Then we will need to get rid of the plan In case your plan fails.” The man's voice growled back. “Well, it’s a far more reasonable plan than yours.” one of the other men retorted. “Now, now Peter, and Skyler. Let’s not fight, we will decide which plan to execute when the need arises.” her smooth voice rose above all the others, even though she wasn’t raising her voice. Morgana. Creeping forward Merlin paused after the sharp Crack of the twig alerted the group to his presence.  
Getting a better look he noticed four extremely intimidating figures three guys, one woman. Moving forward and dimming the light, Merlin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, stepping forward he felt his courage rise. They seemed to have played it off as some sort of animal.  
Merlin flicked his wrist throwing the largest man across the forest and into a tree. The second-largest charged Merlin. Eyes turning to liquid gold as he lifted him and threw him into the other smaller man, knocking them both out. Looking around the that had been adrenaline coursing through his entire body began seeping out, breathing deeply Merlin felt a blunt object hit him and pain starting in his head.  
The woman with sharp features smiled towards him starching out her pale hands, dropping the pice of timber. Morgana smiled looking down at Merlin; she dragged his limp body across the ground. Frowning as she went, the thought Merlin has magic still racing through her mind. Returning to her hovel, placing him in a chair for the time being. She attached the rusted chairs to his wrist embedding them with a charm against magic. Placing his chained wrist up to a different set of chains. Leaving him hanging feet barely brushing over the floor.  
Merlin awoke to the sound of footsteps blinking sleepily he looked up finding Morgan standing in front of him, hair in a tangle her pale face had an eerie smirk across it. Her green eyes sparkled as he saw Merlin stir. “Good you’re awake,” her smooth voice was level almost bored. “I was-“ “Where Am I Morgana, And How Did I Get Here?” Merlin demanded interrupting. Morgana drew in her lips before parting them and saying “I brought you here. And where this place is, well it’s none of your concern.” Pausing she went over to a small table and picked up the small knife. Twirling it around in her slim fingers, before looking back up at Merlin.


	2. CHAPTER 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this? A longer chapter? Yes yes, it is! (more notes at the end)

”Well, if it isn’t my brother's favorite little worm. I was begging to wonder if you were gonna sleep the rest of the day before we got to have our fun.” she was whispering harshly into Merlins’ ear, Merlin felt a wave of terror descend upon him. And naturally, Morgana seemed to sense it. A slow smile spread across her face, “weren’t we friends at one point? Last I checked this is what friends did. They had fun with each other.” saying as she ran a finger along Merlin’s shoulder blades. He Cringed, moving away as best he could while chained. His Feet barely touching the ground as he stood on tiptoes, scraping against the rough floor. Brushing Merlin slowly at first with the razor than harder ripping into the skin of Merlin’s bareback creating a long diagonal line. Trying to force his way into Morgana's mind, he felt a sizzling pain at these temples racing down through his body. Jerking back from the pain coursing the metal bands around his wrist to dig deeper into himself. Dripping red streams ran down his back to the floor, pooling underneath his feet. “Tsk tsk.” Shaking her head “you honestly believed that would work? I feel we were giving you too much credit. Next time you try something like that again it will be much worse.” Stepping back she whipped the blade of the knife on Merlin's arm. Before setting it down and leaving, sighing in relief that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Merlin slowly grew light-headed as a steady dip sound filled the room.  
Eyes snapping open as a gasp escaped his lips, the knife was plunged deeper into his left shoulder then repeated the process with Merlins right. After a bit more of cutting on Merlin, Morgana stepped away whipping her bloodied hands on a towel provided smiling at him “until tomorrow.” Then she turned walking out.  
Merlin felt the knot in his stomach as the pain from his scraped up toes became unbearable. Breathing heavily he flicked his eyes up to see Morgana bring in a tray. Setting it down of the table Merlin had to strain to see what was on it. Giving up at trying to see what might be in store for him next letting his head fall onto his wrist sternum again. A hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look with bleary eyes at Morgana. Placing a metal rim up to his lips tilting it back. It was cold and wonderful Merlin relished every second, then spoonfuls of applesauce.  
Morgana let her hand fall and Merlin's head slip back down to his chin. Leaving Merlin, who lifted his eyes to see Morgana leave the smaller room. Willing himself to do something about his situation. Merlin took in a deep breath. Stretching his fingers till they brushed the first link. Its cool metal surface was rust covered. Focusing on pulsing warmth through his arm to fingers, trying to melt the chains. None of the warmth spread. He stayed dangling; defeated.  
Waking up his whole body sore, along with a turning stomach. Shivering from the cold as it registered that his skin exposed. He watched as the door opened and Morgana reappear followed by two men, she took the bag she held over to the table setting it down with a thud. She smiled at him. The constant thought of crap, ended as she plunged a dagger into the flesh under his right hip. Screams escaped from Merlin as the knife was dragged down to his knee. Breathing shallowly he hung limp. Head lolling forward, eyes unfocused and glazed over from the pain. “Now, I can't have you keeling over can I?” Her smirk could be heard in her voice. Then the saving peace of blackness settled over Merlin.  
Merlin awoke to a punch to the solar plexus, Merlin’s screams were muffled as he bites down on his tongue. His vision was blurry, blinking rapidly till it cleared he saw only the opposite wall of wood “Open up,” a voice purred from his right “I wouldn't want my new favorite toy starved.” A cool rim was pressed to his cracked lips, hurriedly complying and parting his lips before Morgana could change his diluted mind. Greedily drinking up the water, not caring as it dripped from his pale chin and onto his baren stomach. Turning from Merlin and walking behind to a large black bowl that set upon an ornate metal base. Picking up from inside the bowl a poker, and returning to Merlins front. Immediately a jolt of pain searing to his collarbone as the stench of burning flesh filled his nose. The red hot end of the poker lazily hanging hear Merlin’s injured knee. Mind reeling Merlin began to struggle in vain to get away from Morgana and hid burning instruments. Placing a hand on Merlin’s back, harshly rubbing circles. “There, there it will all be over soon. We just need to make sure you can endure this-” more to himself Merlin though but it still let sent a wave of dread that plummeted to his core. “Or use Mordred instead.” pausing a long moment to consider. “No.” Merlin’s voice was faint and gruff from the mixture of nearly constant screaming and little water. “You won't touch him, he’s only a boy.” One that might kill Arthur one day ran through his mind. It almost sounded like a growl till his voice gave out on the last syllable in Mordred’s name. Laughing Morgana smiled to herself, hearing Morgana laugh started Merlin and left him wondering what she was planning. Till those thoughts were met with the touch of hot metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's where it gets tricky. I'm still working on this part for both my friend and Breaking Bonds so It might take me longer to upload, but I promise I will. I will not turn into that one person who's almost done with their fic and decides not to upload the last chapters.-NighttimeWarrior7


	3. CHAPTER 3:

Merlin woke up to two more days of burning and the stench of his burning skin. He couldn't look down at what was his scared and melted chest without getting nauseous. He didn't want to know what his back and shoulders looked like, from the way they were constantly sore and in agony he guessed it wasn't pretty. The chains that we're keeping him up had begun to bleed again and if he had to guess from the amount of pain they were causing him they were infected. By then he could hardly tell the feverish state he was in. While waiting for someone to walk through the door. No one came. It had been hours upon hours of pain, nausea, and anxiety over when he would be played with again.  
Getting up from her chair, Morgana, strolled to a room filled with all sorts of fun playthings. Picking up a box labelled Malinalxochitl. She closed the door setting the box on top of the table. Taking off the lid. Morgana reaches inside surveying its contents. “I think that Merlin and I are going to have a thrilling time with this.” Morgana looked up. Her pale blue eyes held none of the smile that currently played across her face.  
Time had lost its meaning to Merlin long ago. All he knew was that he was painfully thin, and his insides were knots that rolled and fought against themselves. As what seemed to Merlin to be entities, passed by as mere minutes. He was sick of feeling the way he did, and if not for the threat that hung ominously on Scarlet’s head he would have done something about his position. The frustration of his situation. All it’s bits and pieces. If he was being honest with himself, the only thing keeping him from doing anything was their threat towards Arthur. As the door slowly opened Merlin fought off a wave of nausea as he lifted his chin. The light that spilled into the darkened room was unwelcomed. A figure stood in the entryway clocked with shadows. Staring at them as they held out their hand. Curling back their pale fingers, with a strange eerie medley begging to resonate thought out the room. Fingers still curled, opening as it was brought forward. Then the music stopped and the hand retreated. The realisation hit Merlin as the word was forced into his mind. Obsequious. It was unnerving how well that one word described his situation.  
Morgana walked into Merlin’s cell his head stayed smushed against his sickly pale arm. Setting the box down, before walking over. She felt the back of her hand connect with his gaunt cheek. Eyes snapping open, with a sharp and painful sounding intake of breath. His eyes made their way warily to the oblong box. Flicking her hair across his face as she turned away from him. Pulling out its contents, of a medium-sized whip. Its nine leather bands had rolled up leather at the ends. Looking away from the whip to see Merlin’s expression of fear and dread at what was to come. Slowly walking forward Morgana flicked the whip lightly across Merlin’s back.  
A hiss of pain escaped his lips as the leather flicked across his back as if it was a leaf in the wind. More pain erupted from his side, no longer able to contain his cries of agony. His voice gone, lips parting in a desperate attempt to make some form of noise. Merlin wasn’t sure how long it lasted opping out whenever the need arise, to let the oncoming wave of black wash him out to an ebony sea.  
Inspecting what damage she conflicted on his shaking form, it was a vibrant red and at places had little streams of scarlet flowing. As she cleaned the blood off the strips of leather, the raspy breaths from Merlin’s form filled the room. Placing the now clean whip back in its container she left the room. Sitting down at her table Morgana mixed a few herbs  
Merlin woke up to two more days of burning and the stench of his burning skin. He couldn't look down at what was his scared and melted chest without getting nauseous. He didn't want to know what his back and shoulders looked like, from the way they were constantly sore and in agony he guessed it wasn't pretty. The chains that we're keeping him up had begun to bleed again and if he had to guess from the amount of pain they were causing him they were infected. By then he could hardly tell the feverish state he was in. While waiting for someone to walk through the door. No one came. It had been hours upon hours of pain, nausea, and anxiety over when he would be played with again.  
Getting up from her chair, Morgana, strolled to a room filled with all sorts of fun playthings. Picking up a box labelled Malinalxochitl. She closed the door setting the box on top of the table. Taking off the lid. Morgana reaches inside surveying its contents. “I think that Merlin and I are going to have a thrilling time with this.” Morgana looked up. Her pale blue eyes held none of the smile that currently played across her face.  
Time had lost its meaning to Merlin long ago. All he knew was that he was painfully thin, and his insides were knots that rolled and fought against themselves. As what seemed to Merlin to be entities, passed by as mere minutes. He was sick of feeling the way he did, and if not for the threat that hung ominously on Scarlet’s head he would have done something about his position. The frustration of his situation. All it’s bits and pieces. If he was being honest with himself, the only thing keeping him from doing anything was their threat towards Arthur. As the door slowly opened Merlin fought off a wave of nausea as he lifted his chin. The light that spilled into the darkened room was unwelcomed. A figure stood in the entryway clocked with shadows. Staring at them as they held out their hand. Curling back their pale fingers, with a strange eerie medley begging to resonate thought out the room. Fingers still curled, opening as it was brought forward. Then the music stopped and the hand retreated. The realisation hit Merlin as the word was forced into his mind. Obsequious. It was unnerving how well that one word described his situation.  
  



	4. CHAPTER 4:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a the author realized her mistake after posting it and so I went back and fixed it so to all those who read it and endured it I’m sorry.

The next time Morgana entered Merlin didn’t even react, he stared dully just bonded the door. Setting the tray of rations down. Morgana walked over to Merlin, shaking his gaunt face until his eyes focused and he was back in the room with her. In three strides she was back to the tray and was picking up the toast that lay there. Feeding it to him, and then a cup of lukewarm water. After the food was gone she reopened the box, starting the process from yesterday over again.  
Morgana left the room with her hands were a slightly darker shade of pink. “I believe it’s time to start phase two. Seeing as recent activities by Camelot,” Morgana muttered to herself. Morgana nodded then sighed before heading off to prepare for the morning's activities.  
Merlin awoke to the sound of the door opening, and voices that hissed at one another. Merlin recognized one as Morgana, but the other sounded like a young male. They entered, bringing with them a goblet filled halfway with a clear substance. Pushing it too his chapped and cracked lips, Drinking hurriedly, he felt the smooth cool elixir slide down his aching through. Merlin was right it was a young male who held up the cup, catching his dulled eyes he hesitantly smiled at him.  
Merlin couldn't register how long it was after the pair entered his cell before a fog seemed to cloud his eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably making his restraints sway and ting against each other. He and his situation were wretched, looking as best he could around the room at its deplorable state. An ache grew steadily worse from within his gut as the seconds ticked on. Soon it felt like a fire was rising from his stomach ravaging thought to his lungs. Sweat began pelting the floor, dripping into his eyes burning them. Pain. The pain was all Merlin felt. He longed profusely for the tide of black to consume him. His breaths came shaky unreliable gasp.  
His vision was hazy. Moments later he was coughing up a lung. when it finally subsided he dropped his head, letting the liquid run from his mouth to the floor. Collecting in a pool of dark unnatural looking blood. Merlin’s world had begun to spin, his head hurt and the dull throbbing sensation from his arms and back faded and replaced by the fire. Merlin blinked mind reeling, he was being consumed by the fire. Merlin tried to scream, a hoarse mangled sound came out as well as a mixture of fiery blood. Again, he was consumed by a different force. This one of pure black escape.  
Morgana let her hands fall, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. “Well, it worked, I dare say.” Merlin nodded compliantly at the report. “Do you need anything?” Merlin asked a bit hesitant, Morgana thought for a moment “Not for now. You are dismissed.” Merlin scurried away from the house shuddering. Not long after Morgana ventures over to her table where books are strewn over the place. She began flipping through leather-bound books and scribbling notes down onto paper. Finally, after hours of research, she found what she was looking for; smirking to herself Morgana wrote down the words: Living Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but more is coming, thanks again to everyone who has given this fic a kudos they're very much appreciated.


	5. CHAPTER 5:

Merlin was on edge almost as soon as he came too. He felt the familiar dread wash over him as he waited in utter darkness for someone to walk around the corner. But nobody came and Merlin ’s unease slowly grew. Startled Merlin jolted awake as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Squinting as his vision blurred around the edges, then numb relief. It was an eternity before his stiff arms were able to fall to his sides in pain-filled relief. He relished in the feeling of the cool of the metal on his tarnished skin, and the ground that he was able to sit on and give his limbs a chance to circulate the blood. The restraints were still on his wrist, but they no longer bit into his inflamed wrist. Merlin let his mind wander till sleep became inevitable, and dreams of sunshine-filled days, that consisted of hills with light breezes and valleys that made way to rivers and streams under the trees canopy.   
Merlin woke up to his head pillowed atop his arm. The room was still dark, unlike the dim light that he was used to. Moving to where his back would be protected by the wall he waited for the inevitable. Eventually, the sound of feet approaching cane in what Merlin could figure was the early hours of the morning. Merlin waited on edge, finally, as Morgana rounded the edge she proceeded to walked briskly over to Merlin and set a plate of food in front of him. Sneering down at Merlin she left. Shifting his stance Merlin hesitantly took the plate of what he found was a turkey and an apple. Smelling the meat before taking a small bite. Flavor exploded in his mouth after the turkey was devoured, the apple quickly followed. Merlin finished licking the apple’s juice off of his fingers, and finally, let himself relax.   
Morgana stared at Merlin's limp form, he was hanging from the chains and shivering uncontrollably with his sweat dripping in a hypnotic rhythm. She was tired from the constant battle of fighting his consciousness to create the dream state also known as Living Nightmare. He was finning asleep in his mind the allusion of this carefree world lolling him off into a deep sleep. And Morgana, herself was ready to depart. Looking back at the slumped form she left.   
Merlin woke up to a slightly greyer version of the world and as the day passed onward lickers of the room made it look as if you were staring straight into the eyes of the abyss, as it began to happen more frequently Merlin ’s unease grew like a dull ache that throbbed across that unwholesome mess that was his shoulders. Then abruptly it wasn't just flickers but chunks were disappearing as quickly as the turned they turned back. Curling upon himself as time passed Merlin felt something thundering down the slope of his mind thill it trampled him underfoot. Merlinś cataleptic body didn’t react to his awakening he gasped before his tried everything went limp from the effort of breaking him out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All constructed criticism is welcome. Thanks to all who leave kudos it means alot to my friend and me that the basic outline of t(his) story is liked.


	6. CHAPTER 6:

Morgana was impressed at how little time it took him to break out. Even if she was never going to admit that aloud. She was no longer able to keep firing from a distance. She was going to rise above her station, for the task of ruining this dishonorable excuse of an orphan. Morgana’s fragile face twists into a cold-blooded sneer as she placed her hands on Merlin’s temples Sending the feeling of hopelessness, fatigue, unrest, weighted down, the unrelenting scorn of others, feelings of hurt by someone close, betrayal by the ones closest, feeling included yet excluded,like all insecurities were on full view, as if the world could end and it be a mercy. Merlin’s curled into himself as tears made little streams that bleed into rivers, which in turn feed the oceans at his feet. Morgana studied his face crumpled with interest, producing from her pocket a sheet of paper writing down a list.   
Merlin slept in relative discomfort; through the veil of sleep. Merlin vaguely wondered if there was someone else in the room. Then a sensation that sent shivers down his spine a cool hand gripping him before that faded in a painful heat. Soon after, Merlin felt chains gripping him and were weighing down every part of him. The feeling was of being nauseous but unable to dispel anything to feel relief. Stomach turning and cramping up, Merlin let his head hang arms aching. But as he looked up at Morgana deep in his eyes there was a spark of defiance. Warily watching as she stomped out. Only then did he realize that the tear tracks on his face were cooling.   
Morgana wanted to scream it should Not be possible for a bastard like Merlin to be able to endure this kind of volition. It was already hard enough with Agravaine’s nagging her every five seconds about if she was being cautious enough or whatever he was on about that day. Bringing the list out again she claimed her demeanor, strolled out of the room and went to pick up a few items. As she left a figure slipped into the room.   
Merlin watched as a person approached him. Leaving the door open letting light spill in the figure neared and a flash of midnight black hair as the figure shook their bound hair and Merlin knew who it was. Stepping forward Freya cupped her hand to his face, her teeth pulled at her bottom lip as worried onyx eyes looked at him.   
“Merlin,” voice barely above a whisper. His eyes bore into hers’ unbelievingly, 


	7. CHAPTER 7: END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end like I promised hope you liked it sorry for the crazy posting, (you can thank Beetlejuice for this update it's surprisingly good to write to) Happy New Year! Thank you for being on this journey but like all good things, we need to go separate ways.

Merlin shook his head, looking at her imploringly, she couldn’t be here. Slowly she let her hands fall from where they were lazily lying, falling as cool fingers skimmed his chest. Merlin’s breath caught in his though, pulled forward as fingers gripped his neck and tugged at his hair. Eyes closed as cool lips pressed into his own. 

Pulling away Freya’s finger’s stayed ensnared in his hair. 

“Merlin I thought you were-“ she cut herself off a hand drifting down his cheek halting before his lips. Merlin closed his eyes, opening them to the sight of Freya crumpling into a fine black almost reddish powder. Merlin blinked in confusion at the spot where Freya had been, Merlin’s brain began to process once more. Freya wasn’t there, she didn’t come for him. He was alone slowly going mad. It was too much, the silent chamber was filled with the echoes of sobs that ripped through his body. 

Morgana entered Merlin’s ‘room’ the next morning to check on her progress. Merlin was slumped forward, dark bruises under his eyes that stood out against his gaunt skin. His body was a multicolored mess that ranged from sickly yellows to the angry red, from green to the swirling mix of blacks, blues, and purples. Canyons were carved into his skin along with hills of red, dried streams of crusty brown ran along every which way. Dark bruises had formed under his eyes that stood out against his gaunt skin. When he opened his eyes they had become dull and sullen. Voices rendered almost completely useless “I give up.” A wicked smile spread easily across Morgana’s face as the boy hung his head in submission. At long last he was finally broken; finally, he was hers.  


* * *

Author and the knights had been searching desperately for Merlin, it had been weeks and they still found no sign of him. Till Lyon noticed a small house hidden nearly comply almost the rock. Treading carefully the group made their way to the shack. Bargaining into a ramshackle place that held the intoxicating smell of blood. Arthur held a fist into the air then gestured to Elyan and Gwaine to move around the “wall”. Swords at the ready as they moved. 

Gwaine rounded the corned and immediately threw up, next to him Elyan looked about ready to as well. “Arthur” Elyan’s voice was considerably stained. The rest of the knights came and was followed by the sound of retching. “We need to get him out of here. Before whoever is keeping him here comes back.” as they were unchaining Merlin’s wrist his eyes opened “Arthor?” Merlin slurred. “Yeah, we’re going to get you back to Camelot. Come on,” they placed Merlin on Percival’s horse and they were off. 

[End] 


End file.
